Our First Time in Forever -repost-
by geekyficwriter
Summary: Re-post! Frozen Au! The walls were divided into three kingdoms, and in one of these kingdoms the prince is a titan shifter who has to hide his powers to protect his loved ones. Meanwhile another prince who only loved the titan shifting one tries to get him out of his shell, only to cause an even bigger problem. Jearmin! Side eremin, one sided! aruani! Mute!Marco
1. Chapter 1

**Admin:**

**Re-post since, my friend who shares this account with me accidentally deleted it, and forgot to tell me. I will update day to day, until it is caught up to where I am in this frozen tale.**

**I don't own frozen or snk so meh!**

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 8 Years into the Past - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was the early morning, a small boy with brunet hair ,and peasant clothing was woken from his sleep by the mornings mom called from the kitchen hoping her son was out of his morning zombie mode so he could hear her. Averting his gaze towards the door, the boy yawned one last time before swinging his legs off of the edge of his bed.

Allowing his arms to raise up, Jean stretched to allow his muscles a chance to wake up as well. Once done, the small boy made his way towards his sad excuse for a closet. Looking at his clothes, he let out a tired sigh wishing that he would have some variety once in a while. Rolling his eyes, the French boy reached for a simple pair of overalls, shirt, socks, and shoes to get himself ready for the day.

Putting on the clothes, and dubbing himself acceptable to go to breakfast, Jean walked down the hall to see his mother waiting at the table as usual.

"Good morning Mommy," Jean greeted with an open mouth smile flashing it so the world could see.

"Good morning to you too my little Jean." His mother replied with a smile as she placed pancakes in front of her only son. Waltzing over to the table where the food was placed, the tiny brunette tired his best to get on the chair. He would no accept any help from his mother, because he was in his m a big boyll be careful I swear, I..I guess you can."

"Yay!"

"Ah, ah, ah, but you have to stay away from the walls this time."

"I promise," Jean replied as he ate quickly so that he could go see Marco and do his chores. " All done, by Mommy." He shouted before darting out the door.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - — - - -At the Palace - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Pssst, Eren! Pssst, Eren come on wake up!" A little blond haired boy with blue eyes whispered to his friend.

"Be quiet Armin go to sleep…" The little brunette with green eyes told the other as he snuggled his face with the pillow his head rested on. Huffing out in frustration the blond, Armin, flipped his hair away from his face before pouncing on Eren's bed laying on top of the other.

"I can't, the sun's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Armin whined as he placed the back of his hand on his head dramatically. Smiling to himself and opening one eye, Eren giggled deciding he didn't need anymore sleep now that Armin wanted to play.

"Okay okay," Eren surrendered as he was being pulled from his bed and towards the hall way of the large palace they called home. They may not act like it, but Eren and Armin were indeed princes. Eren was the prince of a kingdom named ERENdelle named after Eren himself **(Do you get my joke?)**, and Armin the prince of Arlendestria. The two kingdoms were located within three walls. The inner wall was the kingdom of Ackermandestia, the second inner was Arlendestria, and the third was of course ERENdelle Up until recently Armin lived in his own kingdom,however fate decided to take his parents away from him, therefore the royal advisers ruled the kingdom. Due to their selfish deeds, they made a law saying that Armin could not inherit the kingdom since the advisers loved power.

Orphaned, lonely, and neglected the king of ERENdelle came and saw the small prince's unhappy life. Knowing his son was close friends with him, the king allowed Armin to stay with them also allowing his to be a second heir in case anything were to happen to Eren. Now here the two were, running around the maze like hallways of Eren's palace trying to keep quiet.

Armin lead Eren to secret place outside of the walls where the two would play and talk about a place beyond the walls; a place of their imagination.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Armin demanded childishly as he clapped his hands as he saw Eren go in front of him. Laughing at how cute Armin was, Eren did as Armin said. Taking a small dagger out of its hiding place, Eren cut his hand allowing the blood to drip down his hand.

BOOM!

Eren's grew from four feet to twelve before Armin's eyes. The small Brit clapped his hands holding his arms out so Eren would place him in his hand. Repeating their usual routine in the, the two played outside without a care in the world. As the sun came up it only encouraged the two boys to play rougher. Armin climbed up a tall tree looking down at Eren with glee.

"Catch me!" He requested as he jumped off having Eren catch him. This continued on five times until Armin started to swing off tree branches trusting Eren was going to catch him. He was going faster and faster, and Eren couldn't' keep up.

"Here I go!" Armin yelled swinging once more. Panicking Eren ran as fast as he could, however, he tripped over an old fallen tree. As his arms prepared the small titan for his fall, he accidentally hit Armin causing the boy to hit a tree. Seeing this Eren, watched in despair trying his best to burst out of his titan form by himself. After minutes of struggling, he was able to burst out and run towards his friend's limp body on the floor.

"OH NO ARMIN! ARMIN PLEASE BE OKAY ARMIN! MAMA, PAPA PLEASE COME!" Eren screamed at the top of his lungs as he cried cradling Armin in his small arms.

"Eren!" The small German boy heard looking towards the wall to see his mother and father. Luckily for Eren his parents were looking for him since the late morning. Carla the queen ran over to Armin taking him away from Eren to hold in her own arms.

"Oh no, he's terribly hurt."

"Eren what did you do?" Grisha , the king, asked his son looking at the decaying yet steaming titan body.

"It was an accident we were playing."

"What should we do?"

"I know what to do, but we have to hurry." Nodding her head, the two elder royals summoned the guards to get their horses so that they could go deep within the woods inside the walls. Slapping the reigns on the horses, they ran past tall grass, trees and smaller creatures until they were surrounded entirely by what seemed to be an abandoned civilizations. Getting off of the horse, Grisha walked towards the center with his family.

"Please help us! My son's friend is terribly hurt!" The king exclaimed as he heard the rumbling of rocks around him. Watching Eren and the queen came closer to Grisha fearful of these new being.

"Your majesty," A small blond woman with shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes said respectively as she walked up to them. Carla seeing that this small girl was no threat showed her Armin. Placing her hand on the poor boy's head she shook her head. The turned to Eren to touch his hand.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" Was all she asked.

"Born, and they're growing stronger everyday." Going back to Armin, the girl placed her hand on his head and lifted it again showing off her magical skills.

"Well then that is usually the case, since he wasn't in contact by titan blood I can fix him. I'll remove everything he knows about titan shifting, but don't worry I'll leave the fun."

"He won't remember I have powers?" Eren interrupted timidly looking at Christa as she finished up on Armin healing his body completely of whatever else may have hurt him. Placing her hand on Eren's back, she lead him forward a bit before using her magic yet again, but this time in the air. Flashes of wonderful and bright colors shined in the air projecting an image, a silhouette of Eren.

"Your powers will only grow stronger Eren, with them comes much responsibility, victory, and loyalty However there is also danger in your powers. Fear will be your worst enemy, if you don't learn how to control it then you will become a monster."

Gasping Eren went to his mother to hug her leg hoping that everything was all a dream. "He'll learn to control it I'm sure. But until then, close the gates, we'll reduce the staff, and keep everyone away, including Armin….."

Time passed and what Grisha said still remained true. No longer did Armin and Eren sleep in the same room together. The day Armin woke up again, he was confused and heart broken. Every time he saw his friend, the brunette would run to his room and slam the door before he could so much as utter a word to him. Now outside of Eren's door, Armin took it upon himself to play with his friend once again. Approaching the wooden door, he took a deep breathe and knocked twice four times to a certain rythm.

"Do you want to play kill titans? Common let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away…..We use to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna play kill titans? It doesn't gotta be kill titans." Armin sang.

"Go away Armin."

"Okay bye…." Armin replied sadly looking at the door in defeat as he slowly walked back to his room to read books about the outside world once more. Everyday he repeated the act almost religiously, now for about ten years old, Armin now knocks on Eren's door few inches taller in the same royal clothes he always wears.

"Do you wanna play kill titans,or play soldier around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the tall walls; hang in there Maria. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms just watching the hours tick by."

Though Armin sang these words to Eren hoping the other would join in at any time, nothing broke Armin's heart to know that his best friend would not talk to him, let alone his crush for a few years. However on the other side of the walls, a scene was left unheard by Armin.

"I'm scared it's getting stronger!" Eren yelled as he pulled his now long hair that would only be seen in his titan form.

"Just calm down Eren, conceal it." Grisha told his son as he walked closer.

"No, get away from me! I don't want to hurt you."

Five years later, Armin now stopped trying to get Eren to play or talk to him. He knew now that there was no hope in trying therefore he would now pass his room only glancing back to see if the door knob would even move. Walking to the king and queen's room, Armin gave the two big hug that seemed to last eternity.

"Come back soon okay, and have a safe trip to Ackermandestia okay?"

"Of course we will." Carla responded. Not too long after that Eren came from his room of isolation bowing as a sad expression made its way onto his face.

"Do you have to leave?" The brunette sadly asked.

"We'll be back soon, we have to visit the king over there to ensure good relations." Grisha replied as he helped Carla get into the carriage ready to go on their long trip.

Four weeks passed as terrible news came to Armin and Eren. During their trip to Ackermandestia, the king and queen were attacked by a tribe of bandits who murdered them as well as robbed them. On the day of the king and queen's funeral the kingdom, and Armin were present. The sky was no longer bright, but dark as if it knew what was happening. Glancing to his side, Armin was sad not to see Eren but sadly he wasn't as usual. When everyone had left the grave sight, Armin made his way towards Eren's door yet again. Knocking ever so lightly the blond called out for Eren again. Deep in his heart Armin knew what Eren was feeling. He himself knew what it felt like to lose his parents at a young age, however this was different. Armin at that time had someone to comfort him, right now Eren didn't.

"Eren….Please I know you're in there….People are asking where you've been….They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you please let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Armin sang once more as he started to slide into a sitting position with his back against the door curling his legs up to his chest. The pain in his heart ached even more.

"Do you want to play kill titans?"

On the other side of the door, Eren was in the exact same position as Armin. Dressed in all black, Eren was crying his eyes out trying his best to breathe again. He wanted to reach out, he wanted Armin to wrap his arms around him and comfort him, but he knew he couldn't. He was scared, he was scared of the consequences.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - — - 3 years later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Birds chirped as they flew, and the ocean seemed at peace. Everyone and everyone in the kingdom was excited for this day. The day Eren was able to become king, and the day they would have to open the gates. The hustle and bustle of the kingdom along with incoming foreigners around the castle only added onto the excitement of the thing they were waiting for the most. Even the poorest person was invited which created a massive outcome.

"I'm excited to see the princes how about you?"

"Of course and they're opening the gates for a whole day!" Commoners said to each other with glee wearing the best clothes their money could buy. Off inside the palace, Armin was still sleeping soundly with his hair is disarray and drool on his cheek. A knock came to the door, which alarmed Armin a bit.

"Prince Armin are you awake?" A servant asked from beyond the door. Shooting straight up with his eyes closed Armin tried his best to wake himself up.

"Yup, I've been awake for hours." Armin lazily replied as he slowly begun to drift back into a deep slumber.

"It's time to get ready for Prince Eren's coronation."

"Eren's coronation…" Armin repeated as the words started to sink into his head. "IT' CORONATION DAY!" Finally opening his eyes, Armin saw his attire for the evening. It was a white suit with gold, the ERENdelle colors green and brown,with decorative patterns on it along with a crown. It was an outfit any prince was excepted to wear. Fixing his hair and dashing out of the room, Armin twirled an old servant woman telling her what day it was.

Running throughout the palace Armin saw as the servants opened the doors and windows in amazement. Watching as this all went down Armin sang about how long he waited for this moment. Constantly he would say it was the first time in forever that such a thing would happen.

Then when he was near the food that was to be prepared and eaten after the coronation ceremony. Armin walked into the room filed with pictures looking at all of them with only one thing on his mind.

"Tonight imagine me suit and all, fetchingly draped against the wall the picture of sophisticated grace~! I suddenly see her standing there a beautiful stranger tall and fair, I want to shove some chocolate in my face~! And I know that it's totally crazy to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got chance." Armin sang now exiting the room and heading outside where the gates would be open.

—-

"Don't let them in,don't let them see, be the good boy you've always have to don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong moe then everyone will know." Eren repeated to himself as he paced his room panicking at the result of today's a candle stick and paper weight, Eren held them as if they were the staff and sphere he were to hold during the ceremony.

Taking deep breathes the soon to be king, looked to the side of his fce seeing his hair slowly grow until it was about shoulder length again. Replacing the items in his hand for a knife Eren cut his hair to it's original length placing the gloves he wore to protect his hands from small cuts back on.

Heading towards his doors, with both hands the young prince opened them.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!" He announced as the servants rushed to do as he said. After that the brunette walked over to the open balcony near that viewed the entrance to the palace watching as everyone entered.

"It's only for today…."

—

Armin watching as the gates opened ran through them as fast as he could. Nothing was holding him back now, not even the crown in front of him at that moment. Walking along the side of the cement path in front of him, Armin made sure to avoid any rush of people coming at him. He then took in a deep breath of air enjoying how different the air beyond the gate smelled compared to the air around the castle.

Strutting towards the dock where the ships all came Armin closed his eyes taking his chances that nothing would bump into him however he was wrong. A tall man bumped into him sending him into a small boat causing him to fall near the water. Thinking that he was going to get his new suit wet Armin closed his eyes and cursed until he felt the boat jolt and stay in place instead of falling into the water.

"Are you okay?" A low yet feminine voice asked as she got into the boat passing the tall man holding the boat with his hand. Sitting up Armin looked to see a woman with similar features as him, blue eyes and blond hair. The dress she wore showed that she was of royal , though she looked like any other person in the walls, Armin saw her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

Feeling a blush start to form on his face, Armin panicked hoping she didn't think he was weird at all.

"Hey." He tried his best not to sound too creepy since he assumed he was staring at the woman for quite a while. "I-I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?" She asked as she moved closer not showing a lot of expression on her face. Looking away Armin tried to find a way to get away from here before he could screw up his first impression on her anymore than it was already.

"I just wasn't looking where I was going, b-but I'm great actually…"

"Good." She held her hand out for Armin to take which he accepted without second thought. "Oh, I'm Princess Annie of the Northern Isles." Annie curtsied when Armin was on his feet again.

"Prince Armin of ERENdelle and Arlendestria." Armin nervously bowed.

"Oh your majesty." Annie bowed again as did the man supporting the small boat causing the two to lean towards each other in an awkward position. Annie fell on top of Armin who was now blushing brighter than he ever could in his life.

"Oh this is awkward, not you're awkward it's just, we're, I'm, awkward. You're gorgeous, wait what?" Armin murmured as he helped Annie up this time.

"I would like to apologies for my companion hitting the Prince of this land,and anything bad that happens later on."

"No, no no it's fine I'm not that prince. I mean if you hit my friend Eren it would be yeeesh, cause you know," Armin started to make his way towards the dock again his eyes meeting with the man who bumped into him. " Hello." He greeted the other. "But lucky for you it's just me."

Armin now on solid ground smiled at her with a goofy grin as he stared at her adoringly for a while. They both stood looking at each other for a few moments until Armin heard the bells ring.

"Oh no the bells, the coronation! I've got to go, it was nice meeting you. I really hope to see you later, bye!" He yelled as he ran back to the place running at the limit his body would allow him to, leaning Annie waving good bye to him Once he was gone, she slipped and ended up landing in the water. Swimming to the top and groaning angrily she remembered the prince she just met and smiled.

* * *

**Review por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

The church to say the least was packed. Earls, dukes, and duchesses came from all the three walls to come and witness Eren's special day. The long green cape Eren wore stretched away from his body his attire looking flawless. From the way his white pants graced his legs, to the way the brown jacket that rested on his body hugged him in the best way it could. Watching as his friend was going to receive his crown as king, Armin looked out to the crowd to see the girl of his dreams waving at him looking smothered by the man he saw earlier as his head rested on her shoulder. Waving back, Armin redirected his attention to his best friend watching the priest place the crown on top of his brown hair.

Now came the time of truth. The priest turned around to receive the royal staff and sphere. Erens heart began to pound, his throat began to feel dry, and his eyes darted everywhere else but the items in front of him. Gulping as he tried to grab the items with his gloves on he was stopped.

"Ahem, your majesty, the gloves." A simple request from the priest came through one ear and out the other. Looking to his hands, Eren slowly took off his white gloves carefully as he placed them down on the green pillow the priest was holding as well. Once off, Eren quickly grabbed the staff and sphere and turned around the the crowd behind him. Everyone stoop up when he did so, sweet smiles gracing everyone's faces ready for the moment their prince became a king. Behind Eren the priest recited traditional words in German to everyone.

Looking to the corners of his face,Eren could see and feel his hair start to grow, the heat from his hands were now starting to melt. As quick as he could, Eren placed the items back onto the pillow as he heard his name being said with the title of king in front of it.

"King Eren, of ERENdelle!" The crowd shouted joyfully at Eren as they began to clap and congratulate the new king.

Hours passed and the party carried on into the night. The kingdom was as lively as ever. Anyone who was of a high class danced in the ball room joyfully. Taking their rounds around the castle to greet everyone, Armin and Eren finally were able to enter the ball room. The two watched in awe at the scene in front of him. It was everything they could imagine it to be. The sounds of laughing, dancing, and the smell of food proved that people were indeed there and it wasn't a dream.

" King Eren, of ERENdelle." The announcer announced to everyone was Eren gracefully walked into the room with a soft smile on his face.

"Prince Armin of Arlendestria and ERENdelle." He announced again as Armin ran to his spot next to the servant as fast as he could. The only reason for his late arrival was being distracted by everything around them. Armin waved happily to the crowd with a faint giggle until he felt hands on his shoulders. He was then being pushed next to Eren which Armin thought was odd.

"Here? Are you sure I don't think I'm suppose to-, oh!" Armin exclaimed as he was picked up a bit and was forced to stand right next to the new king. The party clapped for the prince and king before returning to their own business. Stepping aside a bit, Armin pushed a bit of his hair behind his ear trying to find someone to save him from such an awkward yet fulfilling moment. He glanced to his side yet again seeing a more mature version of the Eren he the church he didn't pay much attention to Eren's features but standing here right next to him, Armin saw everything. Though he was isolated Eren had beautifully tanned skin, his facial structure was more defined not a trace of baby fat to be seen. And his eyes, oh his eyes were brighter than ever. He was gorgeous to say the least, if no one else were there Armin would have told Eren of his feelings so he could have closure. After meeting Annie, he couldn't seem to get the girl out of his head.

"Hi." Armin heard from his side to see that Eren was talking to him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hi, hi me? Oh, um, hi?"

"You look cute." Eren shamelessly complimented as he saw blush

grace the blond's face.

"Thank you, I mean you look cuter. I mean not like adorable cute, wait you are adorable, I mean wait…B-but you know like cool…." Armin stammered.

"Thank you." Eren laughed a bit at his friends actions before things turned awkward again.

"So this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that smell?"

The both took a second to sniff the air.

"Chocolate!" They replied together only to laugh.

"Your majesty," they were interrupted," The Duke of Short."

"It's court!" The shorter male angrily corrected before bowing down to the two royals. "I am Levi if you will your majesty. Since I am one of your closest partners in weapon trade, it would seems only fitting that I offer you, your first dance as king."

"Thank you, but only I'm too tall for you my friend on the other hand is only two inches taller."

Laughing sarcastically, Armin rolled his eyes trying to let Eren assume he was funny with that joke. That was until he was being pulled to the dance floor by an angry short duke who insisted to dance with someone from ERENdelle. Awkwardly Armin allowed the short man to lead knowing that Eren's comment hit him in his pride. He didn't deny that he was indeed a good dancer, however it was not pleasant because the could feel how angry the other was as they danced.

"Do you perhaps know why they closed the gates?" Levi inquired in the middle of their dancing.

"I have no idea."

"Very well." Dipping Armin, he saw Eren chuckle seeing a the two shorties dance. When the sound finished Armin limped over to Eren his feet throbbing from not having dance in such a long time.

"Well that was funny."

"Yeah, yeah you jerk!"

"Are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better, I wish that it could be like this forever." Eren's face

fell to a sad expression as he turned his back to Armin.

"I know but it can't."

"B-but…"

"It just can't!"

"Oh, oh um well if you'll excuse me for a moment." Armin started to walk away from Eren once more. Repeating his childish actions once more Armin looked to the ground not paying attention to where he was going since he knew the castle like the back of his hand. However for him he forgot there was a party going on, and bumped into a guest causing him to trip, but yet again his face didn't hit the ground.

"Glad I caught you." A familiar voice said pulling him closer so that he could confirm who it was.

"Annie!" Armin exclaimed happily as he lead her into a dance right as the music started. The two danced in circles for hours around the ballroom perfectly happy with each other's company. When they got bored of dancing, Armin lead Annie to the side where he talked to her about the outside world. as he was making big hand gestures he accidentally flicked Annie's nose. Panicking, Armin apologized about a thousand times, each time Annie replied saying she has taken worse in the past. Just as the night got even darker to show more stars, Armin lead Annie to his favorite places in the palace. With each place he showed her, he made sure that she wasn't bored.

Confirming that she was indeed having fun, the two now sat at a ledge where Armin was feeding him foods from his old kingdom.

"Go on eat the whole thing!" He cheerfully told her watched as she shoved a small cake into her mouth.

"So wait let me get this right, you have how many sisters?"

"Five, two of them ignored me for two years."

"Why?"

"It's what sisters do."

"And best friends, Eren and I use to be really close but then one day he shut me out."

"I would never shut you out Armin. You're actually one of the only decent princes I've ever met."

"O-Okay, can I say something crazy?"

"I guess."

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bump into you."

"Really because, like, I've been searching my whole life to find a new place, may it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."

"But with you," The two joined in now carrying a tune as they spoke. " I found my place, and it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door~!"

Running out of the room that they currently were in, Armin and Annie chasing each other in a playful game of tag around dangerous parts of the palace. Nothing in the world could ruin what was happening for them ,at that moment the only things that existed in that world were themselves. Now on the roof sitting and singing to each other, the two gazed at the stars pointing out things they thought they looked like.

"I mean it's crazy," Annie began, " We finish each other's."

"Sentences!" Armin joined in before climbing down to get off the roof and to the clock tower a few feet under them.

"That's what I was going to say!" Annie giggled following Armin careful not to tear her dress.

"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!"

"Jinx!" They yelled at each other connecting pinkies together.

"Jinx again!" They yelled another trying to see if they would catch the other off guard. Now securely on the clock tower, it started to ding causing little robots in front of them to dance and play. Deciding to play along, they acted like robots, allowing their voices to sound like them as well.

"Our mental synchronization, can have but one and I were just mean to be~! Say goodbye to the pain of the past we don't have to feel it anymore, love is an open door!"

Promptly the two were now in between a split water fall singing to each other, and dancing as they did so.

"Life could be so much more,with you!With you! With you,love is an open door."

"Can I say something crazy again?" Armin asked. "Will you Marry me." He knelled down on one knee holding Annies hand with a hopeful face.

"Can I say something crazy? Yes." She blushed looking to the side with a small smile on her face as he brought her into a hug.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The ballroom - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Armin was in heaven, the girl of his dreams accepting his proposal. Never in his life would he imagine being in love would be quite like this. For most of his life his silly crush on his best friend was a onsided thing, now knowing another loved him back Armin couldn't help but feel joyful. Excusing himself and Annie past guest in the ballroom, Armin held onto Annie's small hand making sure not to lose her in the crowd.

"Oh there he is!" Armin hurried their pace trying to get close to Eren as soon as possible. "Eren! I mean King, Me again." Armin got Eren's attention bowing before he said anything more to Eren. Grabbing Annie gently, Armin presented her to him formally. "May I present to you Princess Annie of the Nother Isles."

"Your majesty." Annie glard at Eren but still smiled as he curtsied and then clung to Armin.

"We would like, oh, f-for your blessing on our marriage."

"Wait what, marriage?"

"Yes!" Armin replied with glee.

"I'm sorry I'm confused."

"Well we haven't worked out all the details yet, and all when we do I'll tell you. Oh, Annie we should have a spring wedding and we could invite your five sisters to stay here. I mean it's not like we don't have the room!"

"Wait Armin slow down now one's sisters are staying here, and no one is getting married." Eren panicked as he heard the news so many emotions circulating throughout his body. In a way he was jealous of this new girl ,and didn't enjoy her because he knew the feeling was mutual. However what really made him uneasy was how happy Armin was with the idea of marrying someone he just met. Eren for so long has known Armin to be a smart kid, even smarter than him, but to make such a stupid decision surprised him.

"Armin can I speak to you in private, please…"

"Whatever you say you can say in front of Annie and me."

"Fine but you asked for it. You can't marry someone you just met, it's one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you you're a smart guy Armin."

"You can if it's true love."

"Armin what do you know about true love that's not in books."

"Well I know more than you, all you know is how to shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing and I say hell to the no Armin." Eren began to walk away trying not to let his emotions get the best of him fearing the past will repeat itself.

"Your majesty if I could-.." Annie began only to be cut off, " No you may not, and close the gates the party is over." Eren ordered the guard nearest to him as he walked.

"Annie!" Armin looked at her with a sorry face, and let go of her deciding it was time to speak up to Eren. "No, no Eren wait!" He reached out grabbing one of the silk white gloves Eren always had on his hands.

"Give me my glove!" Eren tried to get his glove back but Armin only held it closer to his body. At this time everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to see who was yelling. "Eren, Eren please, I can't live like this anymore!" Armin begged with tears forming in his eyes.

"Then leave!" Eren bitterly screamed out trying to hold in his anger a bit more looking at his hand and walking towards the door to make his escape.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Armin…"

"No why do you shut me out!?Why do you shut the world out!? What are you so afraid of!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Eren roared his appearance changing in front of everyone. His hair started to grow longer again, his eyes glowing, and steam started to come out from his mouth. The crowd gasped seeing that Eren was no longer one of them in their eyes.

"Eren…." The brunette heard before running away towards the courtyard of the castle which was filled with commoners. Upon his arrival everyone pushed towards him congratulating him. However the only thing on Eren's mind at that moment was to get away before he transformed fully. As the crowd pushed in more, Eren was now up against a fountain where. His hands rested on it as he tried to brace himself if he were pushed even further. Retracting his hands back to his body however, Eren got cut by a stray piece of metal.

BOOM!

Eren burst into his titan form in front of everyone and Armin. "EREN!" Armin yelled as he now watched his best friend run into the woods. Along with Annie, Armin ran until they met the secret entrance to the real outside world. "EREN, EREN STOP!" Armin pleaded as he ran accidentally tripping. Any ran over to Armin helping him up.

"Armin no. Did you know about any of this?"

"No…" He replied sadly watching as Eren got further away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Changed to scenery and some actions in this chapter again o fit the will still follow the frozen plot, just expect things to be drastically different since I'm not using snow as his may see a crossover in my crossover if you squint.**

* * *

"The king has cursed this land!" A scared civilian shouted to everyone round him in fear. Everyone around him were still shocked at the scene they had just witnessed. Everyone who was there to witness everything stood in fear as they muttered to each other trying to figure out what to do.

"Wait no!" Armin yelled at the citizen sternly knowing that he would have to calm everyone and try to figure out a plan on what to do.

"You!" The man yelled pointing a finger at the prince. "Are you a monster too!?"

"N-no, no I'm completely ordinary ."

"That's right." Annie joined along hugging Armin's arm awkwardly as their eyes met. "You know in the best of ways…."

"E-Eren's not a monster."

"He nearly ate us."

"You were all panicking he just ran away like the little brat he was." Annie added on.

"It was an accident he was angry and didn't mean it, he didn't mean any of this. Tonight is my fault and I am going to fix this. Bring me my horse please!" Armin commanded to a near by servant who bowed and did as he pleased. Just as he was about to walk away from the court yard Annie grabbed his Armin so that she could speak to him.

"Armin no it's too dangerous."

"Annie, I know I told you I'm not the strongest, but I now I can do this; Eren's not dangerous."

"I'm coming with you."

'No, I need someone to keep care of things while I'm gone."

"On my honor." Annie replied bluntly with a slight glint in her eye. Giving her a goodbye hug, the servant brought the Brit his horse. Hopping onto the creature Armin, looked out to the confused crowd.

"I leave Princess Annie in charge!Open the gates, I'm going to the outside world!" He announced before slapping the reigns and exiting the world he grew up in and entered a new one.

Crunch, crunch crunch.

That was the only sound Eren could hear when he was walking in about two feet deep of snow on a moutain. The titan boy didn't remember how he got there, all he knew was that he kept running The cold never bothered him as well so being on top of the mountain didn't have much of an affect on him as he thought. Stopping where he was, Eren looked over his shoulder to see the walls that once guarded him from life,now locking him out.

Huffing out Eren could now see his hot breath form into vapor right in front of his eyes. Looking down behind him as well there were no footprints to be seen, and then he thought to himself. He was born in a kingdom of isolation that he was now the king of. He knew all to well the reason for that, however he had long hopped when he was king he would be able to defeat mankind's enemy and expand his empire. However that now proved to be almost impossible to accomplish.

Hearing the wind howl as it flowed through the night sky Eren let out a roar letting go of everything hat he kept in for years. Now pumped up and excited Eren finally felt that he could be himself. Yes he was still angry at Armin for what he had said, but that was all subsided when Eren realized that this new form of isolation was better than the last. Running further up the mountain Eren encountered some trees. Seeing them he took it upon himself to see what he could do, to test his limits, and break through of the careful act he had put on for thirteen years.

Walking up to the tree he tried his best to lift it up, much to his surprise Eren was able to lift it. Huffing and turning around to see the side of the mountain, Eren started to smash the tree into the mountain's side making a little cave for himself to live in. Letting go of the tree observing his work, the human within the nape of the titan's neck smiled now feeling content. Taking one last glance over to the walls and kingdom he once knew, Eren turned his back and roared once more making sure to let everyone know he was free.

"Eren, Eren!" Armin repeated for the thousandth time in a row as his head twisted from right to left in search for the new king. "It's me Armin, you best friend that didn't mean to make you have a freak out! I'm sorry this is all my course if you would have told me we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place." He carried on saying knowing that no one would be in the forest of the outside world. His horse walked at a steady pace allowing Armin to observe yet another thing that he has waited so long to see.

Looking around Armin saw new animals, old abandoned houses, and peculiar bugs flying around. Everything about the outside world made Armin just want to stay there forever completely forgetting the threat of a titan and getting Eren. Ridding his head of those thoughts Armin face palmed himself hitting himself rather hard. He could not believe how much of an idiot he was. Armin went to the outside world without anyone to protect him, let alone he went without any weapons or food.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Armin screamed in frustration only scaring his horse so that it got onto its hind legs , causing Armin to fall off. Landing on a bush, watching as his horse galloped away from him.

"Wait no!" Armin yelled but his horse never returned to him. Now sitting on the bush with wide eyes Armin was scared as to what was to happen to him. He was now alone with no horse, no food, no weapons, no protection. The only thing Armin had was the clothes on his back and the determination to bring Eren back to Erendelle.

Getting up slowly dusting off his clothes, Armin rubbed his back side as he started to march deeper into the woods.

"I sure hope that I don't encounter any titans….I'm so stupid! I'm really going to die by the end of this day. And I'll never be able to see Annie again! Ugh, I'm an idiot, I'm such an idiot!"

Lucky for Armin he was not going to die anytime soon. His day however had to be one of the most tasking days in his life. Yes, he was able to relax every once in a while looking at the new things the outside world had to offer. However every time he heard loud stomps or the fleeting of birds from a certain area he had to run for his life. It was now night time and the blond was now planning on what he would need to do to be able to rest.

"Ugh, titan powers, it had to be titan powers. Why couldn't it be ice powers that froze the land in clear ice, and cold snow…" Armin complained to himself pulling his feet out of a foot deep of wet mud that was ultimately dirtying his clothes. The people who do the laundry were going to snatch him bald for going out on a quest in his best clothes. One by one his feet went in and out of the moist wet ground flicking dirt ever where.

"Where to sleep?" Looking around Armin arm assumed he would have to climb a tall tree to sleep, but another stroke of luck saved him when he saw an abandoned house a few feet away. Smiling Armin rushed over to the cottage opening the door slowly making sure the moonlight would allow him to see where he was going inside the house. Finding two pieces of wood, Armin rubbed them together making a fire and lighting a candle. Now being able to see the room a bit more than before Armin surveyed it to the best of his abilities.

In the house was a simple kitchen and table that people would eat at. While observing the place, Armin took note to how clean it was. There was no dust any where, if he didn't know any better he would think that someone actually lived there. Turning to the corner, Armin saw stairs that lead to a single door which he assumed was the bed room. Walking inside he placed the candle on the night stand next to the bed so that he was able to explore more.

Immediately he went down stairs again straining his eyes so that he could see. Making his way towards the sink there, Armin washed his face, hands, hair, and neck the best he could before heading back as he was about to leave for sure Armin grabbed something to ensure protection against any small thing that could come into the house. After that, he entered the room once more walking over to the closet hoping that when they abandoned the house they left some clothes. Yet again, he was in luck for there were a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt in the closet.

Taking his clothes off and putting on the new ones, he frowned seeing how large they were on him. Shrugging his shoulders Armin settled for what he had and weaseled his way into the bed. Of course it was not like the ones he had at the palace, but it worked nonetheless. Nevertheless every now and then the bed would wake him form his sleep hearing cracking sounds come from his eyes the prince drifted off into a deep sleep while hugging a pillow .

"Ahh, it's feel great to be home! Isn't that right Marco?" Jean patted his mute friend on his back happily watching as he smiled back.

"This job just keeps getting harder each day. But hey as long as my buddy's here it's all good right. Okay le-…" Jean stopped his little welcome home celebration seeing that things in his cottage were in disarray The first thing that caught his eye was the water trail leading up to the stairs, and mud foot prints scattered throughout the house.

"Marco I think we have a thief in our house." Gently pushing Marco back a bit while grabbing a knife from the kitchen Jean followed the water trail up to Marco and Jean's shared bedroom. Slowly and quietly the two walked up the stairs towards the half way opened door where they waited to assault the thief

"Follow right behind me, and don't make a it's not like you can, but you know what I mean." Jean told Marco that earned him a slap to the head. Now successfully in the room , Jean saw he lit candle and then a figure in his bed. Sneaking over to get a closer look, Jean removed the covers from the figure and was surprised to see what he saw. There laying in his bed was a boy about their age curled up in a ball hugging a pillow in Jean's clothes no less. Marco chuckled as he bumped Jeans arm and pointed out the boy's attire. Blushing Jean, lightly hit Marco back dropping the knife.

"Well should we wake him up?" Jean asked Marco who nodded and pointed to the dirty clothes on the floor. "Whoever this is must be rich as hell…" Shaking the blond's body Jean tried to stir him from his sleep. After three attempts at this and failing Jean started to get angry. Just as he was about to yell in the boy's ear however, he head a groan come from the body as it went to sit up.

Already Armin was aware of two figures that looked human were right in front of him. Instantly Armin screamed alarming the two males. Grabbing the weapon he had in case anything were to happen to him Armin patted the bed for it. Finding the handle of the frying pan he got, the young brit hit them both with the pan causing them to lose consciousness.

"Whoa I knocked my first two guys unconscious cool!" Armin cheered as he got out of bed and struggled to drag the two bodies down stairs for some interrogation. After a half hour of lugging their bodies from upstairs to downstairs in a chair tied up, Armin grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at them.

The two gasped and snapped their heads from their shoulders to standing straight up. Both struggled to get out of the chairs that they were in.

"Struggling is pointless." Armin began. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I tied up? Marco are you okay?" Jean ignored Armin for a second to check on his life time pal. "Who am I and why am I here? I'm the person who owns this house stupid!"

"Why did you try to wake me? Were you trying to murder me?Kidnap me? Sell me to the black market?"

"The only think I want to do with you is get you the hell out of my house! And show you're face."

Slowly coming into the moonlight Armin showed himself to Jean while still holding the frying pan in his hand.

"Whoa." Jean blushed yet again now seeing the beautiful blue eyes the boy had. " Hey hey hey what were you raised in a barn? Why the hell did you tie us up and hit us?"

"Actually I was raised in a castle and I was only taking precautions."

"Castle how?"

"I'm Prince Armin of Erendelle and Arlendestria."

"PRINCE!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to look for my best friend the king."

"So!"

"So, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh great Marco can you handle this?"

"Aw but Jean you know I can't speak." Jean tried his best to sound like Marco if he were to talk.

"I know that but I don't want to talk to princey here. Lets just listen to him. Fine."

"Very well, look at me. Did you see anything weird while you were outside?"

"You mean like a titan with green eyes running past me going into the mountains."

"That's him! Take me to him."

"This is the outside world not your kingdom I don't have to listen to you."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I raise horses and capture ones the military has lost."

"Hmm talk about supply in demand."

"Tell me about it."

"Take me to Eren or else I'll have you replaced from your job and sent to jail."

"Wait that's not fair!"

"Yes it is, from the looks of your clothe you are employed by Mike. I'm sure he wouldn't like to know that you harmed a prince and tied him up to a chair."

"What do you mean you did this to us."

"Exactly, but he doesn't know that."

"Fine we leave in the morning."

"No we leave now, right now…" Armin stated as he awkwardly walked away from the two going outside hiding behind the door letting out a deep breath hoping they would go with him.

"Uh you forgot to untie us." Jean yelled. Snapping his fingers Armin rushed to the kitchen grabbed a knife and untied the two.

Slapping the reigns on the horse they were started on their way to go to where Eren was. During their ride Jean casually glanced over to Armin who was holding onto hi torso use to having someone this close to him besides Marco. ean awkwardly shifted in hopes that he could make himself feel comfortable.

"Uh, so what made the king go titan crazy?"

"Oh well it was all my fault really. I got engaged and he went all crazy, because I only just met her; you know that day. And he said he wouldn't bless the marriage an-…"

"Wait you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah anyways I got mad, and so he got mad, and so he tried to walk away, and I grabbed his glove and-…"

"Hey wait, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day!?" Jean repeated in disbelief.

"Yes but the thing is he wore the gloves all the time, and I thought maybe he has something against dirt?"

"Didn't you parent's ever warn you about strangers?"

"Yes they did…." Armin lessened his grip a bit. "But Annie is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah then what's her last name."

"Oh the Northern Isles…."

"What's her favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"What's her best friend's name?"

"Probably Bertholdt."

"Eye color?"

"Amazing."

"Foot size?"

"Why does that even matter?"

"Have you ever had a meal with her yet? What if you hate the way she eats? Or the way she announces her period."

"Announces her period?"

"And yells it."

"Excuse me she is a princess."

"All women do it."

"Ew, look it doesn't matter it' true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love to me."

"What are you some sort of love expert?"

"W-well I have friend who are love experts…"

"Love experts yeah right."

"Shh, shh stop talking." Jean stopped his horse and listened to the night's sounds.

"No, no I want to hear more about these love experts."

"Shhh. Marco go!" Jean yelled as he commanded his horse to start running as well.

"What is it!?" Armin asked.

"Wolves."

"Wolves!?"

"Yeah I got this, here's the rules don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"No I wanna help." Armin stated grabbing one of the blades Jean had brought and started slashing the jumping wolves.

"No!" Jean grabbed the blade from Armin.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

"Excuse me!?"

"Who marries the woman he just met?" Jean yelled as he kicked one of the wolves that ere chasing them aside, and continuing to do the same for the rest.

"It's true love!" Armin yells as well grabbing the another blade from Jeans odd weapon box on his legs continuing to do what he was doing before. Watching as Armin fought Jean was pulled down by a wolf who bite at his sleeve causing him to fall onto the rocky ground. Armin had to think fast. Looking for supplies Armin found some rope and threw it to Jean so that he could catch it.

"John!"

"It's Jean!" The French man shouted pulling himself closer to the horse and Armin. Meanwhile Armin lit the sleeping bag they had brought on fire throwing it at the wolves, and slightly Jean.

"You almost hit me!"

"Ah, but I didn't!" Armin helped pull up Jean who was finally close enough to do so. Although Jean made it onto the horse safely when they turned round they saw Marco pointing to a cliff they both gasped simultaneously.

"Get ready to jump Marco!" Armin leaned forward to yell „and he felt hand on his waist throwing him into Marco's lap.

"Jump Marco!" Jean hollered again pointing to the maneuver gear on their legs. Nodding, Marco jumped off of his horse with Armin in his arms. Activating his gear, Marco was able to land safety onto the other side which was filled with snow. Shortly after Jean followed however, his the other side of his gear was jammed so he was unable to pull himself up.

"Hey a little help here!"

"Grab this!" Armin threw hatchet with a rope pulling Jean to safety. Once on steady grounds, Marco and Armin rushed to his side checking to see if he hand any serious injuries. Once verifying he was okay, they helped him up and started to walk away from the cliff.

"I'll replace everything we threw at the wolves, and I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Armin sadly said walking away from Marco and jean slowly seeing if he can't try and persuade them to stay.

"Oh whoa is me I'm going to die here. What will ERENdelle do?" Armin dramatically said.

Marco looks at Jean with a 'what are you going to do' face.

"Of course I don't want to help him anymore. In fact this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again. But he'll die on his own. I can live with that…But you won't get your new stuff if he's dead. sometimes I really don't like you. HOLD UP! We're coming."

"You are!?" Armin jumped happily, but then tried to make a more manly nonchalant demeanor. "I mean I'm sure, I'll let you tag along."


	4. Chapter 4

After long hours of marching up a steep mountain Marco, Jean, and Armin made it high enough to see the walls from afar. They stopped when the sun finally raised up to see the progress they had made. As they were looking upon the walls Armin gasped and looked at the walls pitifully.

"ERENdelle!" He exclaimed looking at the walls to see the small kingdom with torches lit every where possible, and guards now circling the perimeter every second.

"It's completely lit." Jean added on walking over to where Armin was to get a better view.

"B-but it'll be fine, I'm sure Eren can fix it."Armin assured.

"Will he?"

"Y-yeah, so come on, this way to where Eren was heading?" Armin questioned still looking at the kingdom, as he pointed straight to his right.

"More like this way." Jean corrected the young prince bringing his elbow up so that it could show how much longer they would be in the snow. Groaning Armin rolled up his sleeves ,and started to head towards the direction Jean told him as he muttered tiny curses. As they walked the clanking of Jean and Marco's maneuver gear annoyed Armin to know end. With each step, turn, or even the slightest movement would make a sound. For a second Armin contemplated whether to tell them to walk differently if not to prevent the sound. However ,he knew how ridiculous that sounded and completely abandoned the idea.

When they finally neared where Eren supposedly was their paced slowed down a bit as they were surrounded by more ice and snow. Now this snow was normal nonetheless, however the way it displayed itself made it such a beautiful sight to see. Hanging off of the trees were droplets of frozen morning dew, and in off to the right was a frozen waterfall and lake surrounded by white snow. All three men gasped and circles their heads so that they could get a good look at where they were. As Armin and Jean were memorized by the sight Marco ran around collecting the small branches of dew in his hand a decorated himself with them.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful, " Armin began," All my life I've been isolated more than anyone else, well excluding Eren. But , wow, so this is what snow is like in the outside world. I wish I could stay here forever."

"Yeah it is, and it's so white! Maybe it should have a little more color." An unknown voice said to himself in the background taking Armin out of this thoughts.

"Yeah, like maybe some crimson, chartreuse, YELLOW!" Another unknown voice told the other.

"No not yellow, yellow and snow, come on." The two giggled as they made their way in between Jean and Armin. The first thing the two was a squirrel and goose. Immediately Armin screamed and kicked the two towards Jean.

"Hi~!" The two creatures said to Jean as they were held in his grasp.

"You're creepy." Jean stated bluntly before throwing them back at Armin.

"I don't want it! I don't even know what that brown thing is!" Armin yelled as he threw the two back at Jean causing a game of hot potato to commence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down." The goose tried to calm Armin who was now ready to throw Sasha at Jean again.

"Ew,ew its' friend!" The young prince exclaimed throwing the squirrel at the goose with full force. Falling backwards and landing in a way so that he was facing upside down, Connie grunted trying to focus his vision on the humans in front of him.

"W-whoa, whoa why are you guys hanging from the earth like a bat?" The goose asked, and only earned himself nervous giggle from Armin.

"Alright, alright just give me a second." Armin knelled down to the animal and helped it stay right side up.

"Oh, thanks. Now I'm perfect."

"Well almost." Armin turns to his side looking for his friend who might have gotten lost in the snow.

"It was like my whole life was turned upside down." Connie commented to Jean before having Sasha shoved in his face yet again.

"Opps, sorry. W-what is that exactly?" Armin pointed to Sasha who was brushing the snow off of her tail.

"I'm a squirrel, who are you funky looking girl?" Sasha said to Armin still a bit cross about having been thrown two times. Out raged Armin huffed and crossed his arms as he puffed his cheeks. Anger boiled in Armin as he raised his hand ready to strike at the creature who dared call him a girl. As he reized what he was about to do, Armin had to remind himself of his status ,and stop his sinister thoughts.

"I'm sorry we don't really have squirrels in the walls okay…And I'm not a girl, I'm a boy."

"Really because that hair style tells me other wise!" Connie added as he hi-fived Sasha. "So girly boy who is that tall piece of meat over there?"

"O-Oh, t-that's Marco."

"And who's the horse?"

"Ummm..Jean…"

"Okay then, that works for us. Now lets start this thing over. I'm Sasha, and this is Connie. And we love food!"

"Connie? Sasha?" Armin repeated with a smile remembering that he named an odd creature from the outside world ,and a goose those exact same names when he was kid.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Armin, Prince Armin."

"PRINCE!?" The two creatures squeaked as they ran onto Armin's shoulders and cuddled his face."We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too. Why didn't you ever talk to me back then?"

"We could it's just you were busy with Eren, because you liked him. Hey do you sti-…" Armin shushed the two animals hoping Jean had heard nothing the two had said.

"Oh so this is more than just getting the King huh?" Jean crossed his arms feeling sort of jealous of this king they've been in search for.

"I-it was a silly childhood thing, I-I mean come on. Now Connie, Sasha do you know where Eren is?"

"Oh yeah sure, we saw him run like a crazy man or titan up the mountain."

"Can you take us there?"

"Sure can do. Just pay attention to Connie and we should be there."

"Okay let's go."

**—-Back at ERENdelle—**

"We should go after him and finish the king!" A scared villager suggested to everyone.

"No we should stay in the walls and find a new form of government."Another argued.

"Everyone, calm down! I will take care of everything. Everyone report to the castle to hear what we will do for now!" Annie announced.

"Are you really going to stand there and watch as these people cower. We need to take action now, the king must come back safely along with the prince!" Levi shouted to Annie as he walked with Petra and Auruo.

"I will protect ERENdelle from treason."

"I guess you're right although we mu-…" Levi was cut off by the sound of the wall guards yelling to open the gates. As they did so Armin's horse ran towards Annie and halted. Annie swiftly grabbed the reigns and pulled the horse's face down to tell it to calm down. Watching as it breathed heavily, Annie's eyes widened realizing what this meant.

"Prince Armin is in danger! I need volunteers to help me go find him!" She interjected as people raised their hands to volunteer.

"I volunteer us three your highness, we salute our hearts to the king." Levi, Petra, and Aurou placed their first over their hearts and allowed their other arm to go behind them bent so that it didn't pass their waist line. "Make sure you keep an eye out, it's been sometime since we've been outside the walls."

—

Taking a few steps Armin adjusted his attire and started to follow his friends before he felt and hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned as to why the squirrel is talking?"

"Yes, it isn't normal but we could use a miracle where we're going. After all the sooner I get Eren, the more I can save the kingdom and get my friend back." Armin replied and followed the creatures to where ever it was they were leading them two.

A few hours passed, without any sleep Jean and Marco started to slow down their pace. Armin would turn around ever so often to make sure to keep them awake. When he dubbed that they all can no longer continue, Armin stopped the formation and looked around.

"Alright men we need to find a place to sleep. I suggest somewhere high so no titans can get to us."

"Wow, only now did you decide to stop." Jean said.

"Well yeah, I'm tired."

"Well Marco and I haven't had sleep longer than you. You may be royalty in the walls, but here you're not. This is open land, be more considerate of people will how do you even plan to stop all the treason in your kingdom? What will you do."

Marco placed a hand on Jean's shoulder to calm him down. Marco knew that Jean would get cranky if he didn't get any sleep.

"W-well I'm going to talk to Eren of course but…I guess you lied when you said you wanted to help me. Come on Connie and Sasha, looks like Jean and Marco don't wanna help us anymore." Speed walking forwards Armin a bit guilty and angry tried his best to avoid the two humans.

He new that he in some way was being selfish, but they had to cut him some slack since he had no friends for 3 years of his life. Feeling the guilty now way on his heart, Armin slouched over a bit wondering if he should have apologized instead of letting pride take over.

Connie and Sasha scurried by the prince's feet looking up to him with pitiful eyes. They always remembered Armin to smile not sad. Continuing on, Armin was met with a mountain with no other way round but to use the trees or climb it to get around.

Looking down a his sides, Armin was reminded that he was not equipped with proper material for the , the blond decided he would try and climb a tree, since there was a less likelihood of tripping.

"Wait!" Armin heard a voice scream at him as he was about to climb up a tall tree. "Dammit I said wait! I said I was going to help you and I will. I am a man of my word sadly…Also you don't have 3D gear to now how to climb things."

"Who says I can't climb things?" Armin stated as he scrunched his sleeves up to his elbows and started to climb up the mountain. His hands would slipped ever so often. Huffing and puffing as he actively climbed the mountain with all his might. Stopping when he got tired and a bit out of breath.

"What are you doing." The brunette placed his hand on his face as he looked up to Armin who was climbing.

"I'm going to see Eren, and also get away from you! I'd rather lose sleep then be insulted like that."

Jean rolled his eyes, "You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there if I were you, or there…"

"You're distracting me…."

"How do you even know this Eren even wants to see you?"

"Alright, I'm just blocking you out, 'cause I gotta concentrate right here."

"You know most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone, except maybe you!"

"I'm not alone, I have friends like Marco."

"Oh and the love experts too I guess?"

"Yes, the love experts."

"Ugh,ah, p-please tell me I'm almost there….Is there air seem a little thin up here."

"Hang on." Jean waltzed over read to walk over and grab Armin who was only three feet off the ground by now. It was ridiculous how stubborn the prince was, but Jean found it cute at times and he actually enjoyed it. Though he hated to admit it, it was a little fun with Armin around. Having Marco was fun too, but Armin was new and always knew exactly what to do as far as he knew.

"Hey guys, I don't know if this is going to solve the problem but we found a path way that leads to right where you want it." Connie and Sasha told the three looking at Armin oddly.

"Ha ha, just what I needed catch!" Armin yelled as he let go of the rocks he was clinging to and allowed his body to fall into Jean's arms. Once safely in them, Armin smiled and patted the brunette's chest. "Whoa thanks, that was like some crazy trust exercise." The blonde hopped out of Jean's grip and followed the two animals towards the path way they had found.

Smiling as he followed closely behind, Jean walked along side Marco ensuring he wouldn't be able to get near Armin. Marching off onto the snowy mountain the three humans and two animals started to shiver as the approached an opening within a cave. Near the cave was a sculpture of a horse along with other creatures of the outside world.

"Whoa now that's ice," Jean began, " I'm gonna cry."

"Go ahead no one's judging." Armin patted Jean's shoulder who smiled and gazed at the ice sculpture along with the entrance to the cave. Walking up to it Armin noticed there was a boulder blocking the way further in.

"Go knock." Connie commanded.

"Knock!" Sasha yelled at Armin who hesitated on the action unsure if it would work.

"Why isn't he knocking?"

"Does he even know how to knock."

"Probably maybe he can do it with that coconut head of his."

"Ha ha ha, his head does look like that huh!Clonk!" The two teased as Armin ignored their insults and knocked three times closing his eyes fearing it would not open. Watching in amazement as the boulder slid to its side, Armin smiled now anxious to go in.

"It opened, that's first." Turning around immediately Armin stopped his accomplices from entering. "I think you guys should wait here."

"Oh come on, we came all the way here to meet this guy and I plan to slap some sense into him." Jean disappointingly said to Armin.

"No I have to talk to him I'm his best friend. Also the last time I introduced him to someone he kinda went all titan and ran give me a minute." Putting a hand on Jean's shoulder yet again, Marco shock his head understanding and making sure to keep a watch on everyone.

"Thank you Marco, see you in a bit." Taking another deep breath, Armin walked further into the dark cave to see the person he came all this way for . Looking around, Armin saw beautifully decorated walls with cave paintings that looked like him and Eren together as children. Caressing the dried paint with his finger tips, Armin smiled to himself before he heard the shift of clothing.

"Eren it's me Armin!"

"Armin?" Eren revealed himself. Scanning Eren's apperance Armin blushed.

"Wow, y-you look different but only a bit with being in the snow and all. It's a good different, and this place is like a cave of memories."

"Thanks, I never knew what it felt like to be free until now."

"I'm so sorry about what happened, if I had known-…" Eren took a few steps back when Armin tried to walk towards him. Backing away Eren shock his hands telling Armin he didn't want him any closer.

"No no, it's okay you don't have to apologies. But you should go before you get hurt."

"But I just got here."

"You belong down in ERENdelle."

"So do you, it's practically named after you."

"No Armin, I belong here alone; where I can be who i am without hurtin anyone."

"Actually about that."

"59, oh my god 59, 60! Hi there!"

"I'm Connie."

"And I'm Sasha!"

"Hey I told you to wait a minute."

"Yeah we did, and we knocked too. But respecting your privacy as royalty but assorting out authority as childhood friends we came in anyways."

"Connie, Sasha you're alive?" Eren looked at the animals remembering the time he use to play with them.

"Uh we think so." They said in unison as they moved their limbs.

"They're just like the ones we played with as kids right Eren? We were so close , w-we can be like that again.M-Maybe e-even more than friends…" Armin muttered the last part but dismissed it remembering his Annie. Smiling Eren sighed , but his pleasant expression turned into one of despair when he remembered what he did to Armin back then.

"No we can't good by Armin." Eren held his hands under his Armpits and tried to run away.

"No Eren wait!"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Eren walked away but Armin followed a few feet away.

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again; please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep our distance anymore. Because for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand-in-hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear, because for the first time in forever i'll be right here."

"Armin, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and find a way to open up the gates."

"Yeah but-"

"I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone angry and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

"Actually we're not.."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know."

"ERENdelle is in deep ,deep ,deep ,deep treason…."

"What?"

"You kind of set a giant thing going on everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"But it's okay you can fix it."

"N-No I can't, I don't know how."

"Sure you can I know you can."

"Because for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid."

"Oh I'm such a fool I can't be free! No escape from the storm inside of me! I can't control the curse."

"We can work this out together. We'l reverse the problem you made."

"Armin please you'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic we'll make the sun shine bright. We can work this thing together, we can change this treason and everything with be all right.

"There's so much fear you're not safe here! Oh I CAN'T!" Eren exclaimed as he hit the cave's walls causing his hand to bleed and him to turn into a titan the cut still present and dripping. As the shards of rocks flew at Armin he himself he held his hand in front of his face to protect him a bit determined to make Eren come home. Hitting the wall again Eren failed to realize Armin climbing and hit him sending him flying across the cave titan blood seeping into this blood stream. Panicking Eren watched as Armin tried to get up.

Soon enough Jean and Marco came, the two helped Armin up. "Armin!"


End file.
